


Invisible Magic

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Beaches, Drinking, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Sexual Content, Surfing, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharrkan is a regular surfer living in California, getting over his life as an eight general and king. He still remembers everything, and so do the others; namely Sinbad, Ja'far, Masrur, and Yamuraiha. They've yet to find the others. That is, until a new guy starts working at the surf shack. It's Spartos, without a doubt. But.. he doesn't seem to remember a thing. Now struggling with his own feelings and a plethora of others, Sharrkan is determined to make Spartos remember. Or, at least, get him to fall in love with him all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Thousand Years Later

The waves crash against the beach in a loud, yet calming splash. The footprints embedded in the sand are washed away, along with a few loose rocks and sticks. The water is cold, and yet inviting. This is home, Sharrkan thinks.

While he's still fairly used to desert, the beach and ocean had always held a special place of interest in his heart. It was so vast, and never ending. And while back then, Sharrkan knew better than to set foot in the dangerous ocean, here he was free to do whatever. Of course, he took that chance up.

He's been surfing since he was young. He lives close to the beach, so why not? It's freeing, in a way. He loves it. He feels like he can fly when he's surfing. Like sword-fighting was back then. Only this wasn't quite as dangerous.

"Sharrkan!" A voice yells, and he turns away from the ocean to spot the owner of said voice.

Sinbad is running towards him, holding his own surfboard. Behind him are the others they've found these past years; Masrur, Jafar, and Yamuraiha. They all remember what it was like in the past, in the other world. It was assuring to learn he wasn't alone. They'd been trying for years to find the others and so far, it was just the five of them. That didn't mean they were about to give up, though.

"Hey, about time." Sharrkan says, grinning as he stands up. "I've been waiting here forever."

"Well, sorry. We don't live five minutes away." Sinbad replies, though he's grinning.

"Well, hurry up. I'm ready to catch some waves already!"

Without missing a beat, Sharrkan practically flings off his shirt; already dressed in his swimming trunks. He grabs his board, resting on a bench not too far, before running into the cold water. He shivers a little but soon he's paddling out on his board, his hands and feet gliding through the water. He grins at Sinbad and Masrur behind them, the other two sitting on the beach and just watching. As a wave starts to form, Sharrkan gains his balance on his board, standing up carefully.

"Don't fall!" Sinbad has to yell for him to hear, and Sharrkan responds by flipping him off.

He doesn't, of course. His balance is too trained, too good. Though when the wave begins to die again, Sharrkan flips off his board anyway. The water is almost shockingly cold, but at the same time, it welcomes him. Hugs him, almost. Like a mother welcoming their son home. I wish. He thinks. He resurfaces, and shakes the water out of his hair before he swims back to his board. Sinbad is laughing, no doubt at him, from the safety of his own board.

Like in the past, Sinbad's hair is long, and he still wears those gaudy, gold earrings. Sharrkan berates him for it, just for kicks. Unlike the past, though, Sharrkan doesn't work under him or anything. They're only friends. In fact, the only one that works with him is Ja'far, as his assistant manager of the store he owned. Masrur works at a sports place in the mall, while Yamuraiha works at Aeropostale. Sharrkan doesn't work, surprise surprise, and spends all his time at the beach. Other than that, nobody has really changed. It was crazy, almost. But good at the same time.

"I didn't fall off." Sharrkan says as he floats over towards Sinbad on his board.

"Yes you did."

"Nuh-uh, I did a flip."

"That's still falling."

"Not if it's on purpose."

"Whatever you say."

Sharrkan grins again and starts paddling back out some more. "I say, I'm not done surfing yet~"

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Sharrkan sighs as he plops down on his towel on the beach, his board thrown beside him. He makes a face as he wipes the sand off his feet. "That's the only thing I don't like about the beach, is the feeling of sand sticking to wet feet."

"Then go to the pool or something." Yamuraiha retorts, not looking away from her book.

Sharrkan made another face. "You can't surf at the pool, idiot."

She turns to sneer at him. "Surfing isn't everything."

"How dare you- it is too!"

She rolls her eyes before turning back to her book. Sharrkan sticks his tongue out at her. "I'm getting something to drink." He announces as he gets up again, fishing his wallet out from his bag.

As he walks up to the shack, his mind drifts to other things. Mostly things about the past. He often dreams about back then, about being one of the eight generals, or being king. He's not sure if he misses it or not, though. Sure, he had fun then. And things were probably better back then, too. But here, it doesn't feel like there's a constant threat of death over his head. He doesn't feel like he has to rush and have fun and treat every day like it's his last, though he does anyway. He misses a few things about back then, namely just a few people..

It's funny how fate works sometimes, if there even is such a thing. Because just as a certain redhead crosses his mind, he reaches the shack. And who's there, but that same redhead? Sharrkan nearly falls down in surprise.

" _Spartos_!?" He can't help but exclaim, resisting the urge to jump over the counter. "Is it really you?"

The redhead blinks at him, and looks to his co-worker, who looks just as confused and slightly frightened. "I'm.. sorry?" 'Spartos' says, looking back to him. "Do we know each other?"

Sharrkan feels like a bucket of cold water was thrown on him. Spartos doesn't remember? But, everyone else did. Maybe, he's not-? But the name tag on his shirt proves otherwise. Sharrkan's conflicted, and probably a little hurt too. It's not like it's his fault though, right? One can't make themselves remember what they never remembered. And one can't make themselves forget something they once remembered.. right?

Sharrkan wishes he could right now.

"Oh, uh, er.. sorry. I guess I thought you were someone else." He says finally, though he feels crushed now. How could Spartos not remember him? It's not exactly like they weren't good friends then.. plus, y'know, a little more.

Spartos blinks again and nods slowly. "It's alright." He says, though it's a bit slow. "Is there anything I can get you?" He flashes a kind smile that only makes Sharrkan's heartache grow.

"Oh, um, yeah. A water, please." He says, getting out a five.

Spartos nods and reaches behind him to grab a cold water bottle, handing it to Sharrkan. He takes the five, and get the other male his change before flashing another smile. "Is that all?"

Sharrkan nods. "Yeah, thanks."

He takes his money and the water and practically flees back to safety. His friends blink when he arrives, and Yamuraiha puts her book down.

"What's the matter?" Ja'far asks. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I just.." Sharrkan shakes his head slightly, sitting down on his towel once again. "I just saw Spartos."

"What, really?" About three of them say in unison.

"What did he say?" Sinbad asks.

"He.. He doesn't remember."

They blink again in surprise before Ja'far gently rests a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll remember eventually. But.. you're _positive_ it was him?"

"Absolutely." Sharrkan nods with all seriousness. "I'd recognize him anywhere; a thousand years difference or not."

"How could he not remember?" Yamuraiha asks. "We all did."

"Maybe it's somebody that looks like him?" Sinbad suggests.

"With the same name?" Ja'far counters, shaking his head.

"And I know Spartos- and that was him! The same one! You know- son of Darius, one of the Eight Generals, later King of Sasan? That guy? It's _him_. I swear!" Sharrkan exclaims and then takes a long sip of his water.

"Okay, we know you're upset," Ja'far says in that annoyingly calm voice of his. "We'll do something. There's gotta be some way we can make him remember, right?"

The five of them go quiet as they think of schemes and plans. Sharrkan bites his fingernail in frustration. He's waited his whole life to find him. Corny, he knows. Stupid, maybe. There was no guarantee he was ever going to meet Spartos again. But, somewhere deep in his brain, he knew he would. And he wanted -and still does- to spend the years he couldn't with Spartos in their previous lifetime with him in this one.

"What if he doesn't want to remember?" Masrur asks after a while.

"What, he just blocked off all his memories?" Yamuraiha questions.

"No. But if he already doesn't remember, why should we make him? We can still be his friends, just without all the crap from back then."

Sharrkan blinks and stares at his friend. "That's the most you've said all year.." He says dumbfoundedly.

Masrur shrugs and goes quiet again. But Sinbad nods his head. "He has a point. I mean, we can't really make him remember accurately. And, our lives kind of sucked back then anyway. I don't think he wants to remember his brother leaving him for years, and then dying on him. And then all the crap that went down in Sindria. And then, you know how stressed he was about becoming king. Maybe.. it's better if he doesn't remember."

Sharrkan shakes his head in disbelief. "But.. why wouldn't he want to remember? I mean.. there were good times too."

"Yeah, but at least in this life, it's pretty much all good times." Sinbad says with a sigh, standing up. "Maybe it really is better if we don't make him remember."

He starts walking up the sandy hill, a confident grin on his face. "Where are you going?" Ja'far inquires.

He grins and flashes them a peace sign. "To get Sharrkan's boyfriend back."

 


	2. Parallels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharrkan's luck continues even at college- though good or bad, he can't tell.

_The_ _loud music can be heard no matter where one went on the whole island. It was inescapable. But, Sharrkan thinks, he wouldn't want to escape it anyway. Wherever there was such lively music, there was a celebration. And where there was a celebration, there was alcohol. And Sharrkan was so there. The dancers are very flashy and pretty, the women of Sinbad's harem even more-so. Sharrkan has half a mind to go find a pretty redhead or brunette himself, but a better sight beats out that thought._

_Poor Spartos is being tormented by Pisti and Sinbad again, one of Sinbad's women clinging onto his armor-clad arm. The view of Spartos' flushed and embarrassed face brings a chuckle to his lips and he decides he should step in toe rescue the poor guy._

_"Excuse me," He says, practically prying the woman off of Spartos. "I need to steal him for a minute."_

_"Aw, but Sharrkan!" Pisti cries. "We were just starting to have fun!"_

_"Oh, I'll bring him back, I promise."_

_Spartos' face was enough to make him laugh again as he took him by the arm, dragging him away from the others. They're both silent, but comfortably so, and once they're far away enough, Sharrkan locks his fingers with the redhead's. He has to admit, he loves the contrast between his own tanned fingers and Spartos' pale ones, and seeing them intwined like this brought happy images to his head._

_"Do you think they know?" Spartos asks him, his brow furrowing just slightly in concern._

_Sharrkan shrugs a shoulder. "Who knows what Sinbad knows and doesn't know? I don't see why it matters, honestly."_

_"I just.. I wouldn't want him telling my father or anything."_

_Sharrkan can't deny the way his heart falls a little. He knows Spartos isn't ashamed of him or anything, but he still wished they didn't have to be so secretive._

_"I'm sure he wouldn't tell."_

_"He might let something slip. You never know."_

_"What would your dad even do? I mean.. you don't live in Sasan anymore, so.."_

_"I know that. But, I'm his son. Living there or not, I'm sure he wouldn't approve of me breaking our doctrine." He stops walking and looks at Sharrkan, taking his other hand in his. "I'm not saying that because I'm ashamed or regretful or anything. It's just better for the both of us if he doesn't know."_

_"I know that." Sharrkan puts on his carefree grin that seems to make Spartos smile a little bit. "It's better than nothing at all." He glances around before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I won't tell anyone."_

_"I know you won't." Spartos smiles again in such a way that makes Sharrkan's heart ache with want._

_As they continue their venture back to the palace, Sharrkan wonders how far they've gotten, and how completely oblivious he'd been. It'd taken him years to find out his attraction for the other male beside him, and even longer to actually act on it. In fact, after he'd figured out his feelings, he'd completely distanced himself as long as possible. Up until Spartos had confronted him about it, about in tears and asking why one of his closest friends suddenly seemed to hate him. Sharrkan's haste decision to kiss him seemed to change his mind of that. Sharrkan was just fortunate that Spartos seemed fine with their relationship as both men._

_He's brought out of his reverie when Spartos tugs on his hand. "Sharrkan, what're you thinking about?"_

_"You." Sharrkan says naturally. "What else?" He grins._

_Spartos blinks. "Oh.. I don't know. You just.. seemed deep in thought." He says as a flush spreads across his cheeks._

_"Just remembering." Sharrkan shrugs and tugs him into his bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind them. "Something you're fixing to not be able to do." He grins once again and adds a wink, enjoying the deepening flush on the other male's face._

_"You need to work on your dirty talk a little bit." Spartos replies though, despite himself._

_Sharrkan snorts and helps Spartos undo some of the clasps on his armor. "I'll show you who needs to work on their dirty talk."_

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

Sharrkan is woken up by a loud blaring of his alarm clock. He groans with hatred as he shuts it off. He curses himself, and his own fate as a college student. As well as having memories of his past life.

He had trouble sleeping throughout the night, the thought of Spartos not remembering him affecting him more than he'd like to admit. It was, dare he say, heartbreaking. And his dreams really didn't help. It wasn't odd for him to dream about those memories, or of Spartos in general. But for now, he wished they would just stop.

He jumps when his phone rings. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he grabs it from the floor and answers haphazardly. "Hello?"

"Sharrkan! You're not going to believe your luck~" Sharrkan can practically _hear_ Sinbad's grin.

"What now?" He mumbles, going through his drawers for a clean pair of jeans.

"You remember Spartos, right?"

"...No. Not at all. Remind me who that is again?"

"Well," Sinabd continues. "He goes to your school, and he's also a junior."

"Are you kidding? Then why haven't I seen him?"

"Apparently he just moved here with his brother."

"How did you find this out, anyway? Are you already talking to him?"

"Where there's a Spartos, there's a Mystras." Sinbad chuckles to himself. "I found him. He remembers."

"Oh, great. So one brother remembers while the other doesn't. Has he ever tried telling him?"

"No. He figured he was just a special case all this time or something. But he agrees to our plan."

"Great. I'll see if I can find him at school."

"Good. Don't let us down!"

"I'll try not to let my love life affect you too much."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, bye."

Sharrkan hangs up his phone and then changes into fresh clothes for his day. As he's brushing his hair and teeth at the same time, Masrur enters the bathroom. Sharing a dorm was probably one of the lowlights of college, but at least he's close to Masrur and he's not a mess.

"How long are you gonna be?" Masrur asks, stifling a yawn. His bed head is still sticking up all over the place and Sharrkan can still see the bit of drool on his lip.

"Almos' done." Sharrkan answers around his toothbrush and then spits out the toothpaste. He glances at his image in the mirror, and debates shaving. He doesn't have a lot, just some peach fuzz. He idly recalls the time he tried to grow a beard for Yamuraiha back then- and how it had failed epically. The memory is far away enough now that he can laugh about it instead of pout. He smiles a little as he ties his hair back into a small, low ponytail.

"There. Happy showering. I'm going to class." He mutters as he slips past Masrur in the doorway.

He's not surprised when he doesn't question why he's leaving so early. He tends to keep to himself, anyway. That's a quality of his that Sharrkan appreciates, most of the time.

With a light sigh, he grabs his wallet and keys before leaving the dorm. It's only six o'clock, so it's not too terribly bright outside. But it's even less so because it looks like it might rain today. _Spartos_ ' _favorite_ _weather_. He thinks to himself sullenly. He finds himself looking more closely at every passerby as though they might morph into his missing love. Unfortunately, none seem to do so after several minutes, and he takes a seat on a wooden bench.

 _Mystras_ _remembers_. He thinks. _But_ _Spar_ _doesn't_.. _Just_ _my_ _luck_. His luck hasn't improved much at all form his previous life to this one. He tch's and rolls his eyes, wringing his hands together anxiously.

"Are you alright. You're.. not constipated, are you?" A voice says, and Sharrkan blinks in surprise. He glances up at those oh so familiar charcoal eyes and his stomach churns with nerves.

"I'm fine." He says more calmly than he feels. "Why would you think I was constipated?" He makes a face.

Spartos smiles lightly in such a way that makes Sharrkan's head spin. "The face you were making made it seem so." He replies.

Sharrkan realizes, for the first time, that Spartos is wearing modern clothes. Not the suit of armor he wore every day back then. The sight of him in this apparel was a little weird.. but not at all in a bad way. It seems completely like him; jeans; a grey, button-up shirt; a brown vest with a red and black tie; and brown lace-up shoes. He also has glasses on, which he didn't at the beach. It's almost exactly what Sharrkan would expect him to wear, and he can _definitely_ pull it off.

"Why are you here?" He asks stupidly, and then mentally smacks himself.

"Well, your friend, er.. Sinbad? He told me to speak to you. And, the way you exclaimed the other day, I assumed you know me from somewhere that I don't recall?"

Sharrkan blinks and then shakes his head. "No.. No, sorry. I just, mistook you for somebody else. Er.. you're not related to Mystras, by any chance, are you? You just.. look just like him."

Spartos blinks, and then smiles again as if he enjoys mentioning Mystras. "He's my older brother, infant. Is that who you know?"

Sharrkan nods. "Yeah. I figured." He grins and scoots over so Spartos can sit beside him. "He mentioned al little brother.. I just never got the name."

The redhead holds out a hand to him, offering a friendly smile. Sharrkan's heart aches again. "I'm Spartos."

Sharrkan thinks of how he should _not_ be having this conversation with the love of his life. "Sharrkan. Nice to meet you." He says, shaking his incredibly soft hand and resisting the urge to lock their fingers together and kiss him once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sloooow baes. I hate doing "first meeting" things, because tbh I just want them to go home and make out or something. Hahah, but, gotta start somewhere. Next chapter up hopefully sometime this week!

**Author's Note:**

> Another multi-chapter fic because I don't have enough unfinished projects left, yaaay! Haha, but seriously, I'm really excited about this series! So, I really hope you enjoy it- comments and kudos are super appreciated, and hopefully I'll be able to update way more often! XD <3


End file.
